


"The Art of Lying"

by Savageseraph



Category: Crimson Peak - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Lies, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas Sharpe knows he is accomplished at the art of lying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The Art of Lying"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://dreammaidenn.livejournal.com/profile)[dreammaidenn](http://dreammaidenn.livejournal.com/)’s “the art of lying” truth-and-lies prompt yesterday at [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

Title: "The Art of Lying"  
Characters: Thomas Sharpe/Edith Cushing  
Fandom: Crimson Peak  
Author: Barbara [](http://savageseraph.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://savageseraph.livejournal.com/)**savageseraph**  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I don’t pretend to own the characters or the world. I just amuse themselves with them for fun, not profit.  
Summary: Thomas Sharpe knows he is accomplished at the art of lying.  
Notes: Written for [](http://dreammaidenn.livejournal.com/profile)[**dreammaidenn**](http://dreammaidenn.livejournal.com/) ’s “the art of lying” truth-and-lies prompt yesterday at [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

 

Thomas Sharpe knows he is accomplished at the art of lying. He’s had decades to practice, to construct facades that are charming and earnest yet spiced with passion and the faintest hint of pathos. Many people are eager to believe what he shows them. Most _ladies_ fall over themselves to believe him. Even smart, practical Edith was no match for his talents.

Tugging his blanket tighter around his body, Thomas stares at the confusion of gears and chisels, papers and screwdrivers, that litter the table in his workshop. He can’t concentrate on the small projects that usually bring him joy, can’t see how things should fit together. All thoughts of invention find themselves crowded out by Edith.

_Her golden warmth and easy laughter, her unshakable faith in him, her light touches that left his skin tingling in their wake._

Thomas groans softly as his body starts to respond.

_Her lips soft as they brush his. Her body sweet and tight as she grips him. Her hair tickling his chest as she rides him. Her head thrown back, pale skin flushed, as she finds her release._

His palm presses against the erection straining against the fabric of his trousers. He needed to lock the door, take himself in hand. He needed to touch and be touched. God help them both, he _needed_ Edith.

“I’ve brought tea. It’s a damp morning, and I thought you could use something to warm you.”

Thomas starts at Lucille’s voice. He hears what she is offering, and it isn’t tea.

Lucille puts a tea tray down on a table. Her brow furrows as she looks him over, and he wonders what secrets her dark eyes see. “Are you unwell?”

When she goes to move closer, presumably to rest a hand against his forehead, he brushes her concern and her offer aside. She stiffens, frowns. Lucille’s temper is a terrible thing, ugly and cruel, and Thomas knows he has to defuse it.

He smiles, makes sure it touches his eyes, and gestures at the table. “Just trying to figure something out.”

“Ah.” Lucille nods. “I’ll leave you to it then.” Her words are clipped, and that makes Thomas relax. Lucille’s anger burns hot, not cold.

Thomas Sharpe knows he is accomplished at the art of lying, and he knows he’ll have to put all his skill to use in order to trick his sister.


End file.
